heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas and Ferb Full Cartoon
HeroesAndVillansRock in Disney Television Animation "Phineas and Ferb" Cast: * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Candace Flynn * Perry * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirt * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Linda Flynn * Lawrence Fletcher * Mayor Monogram * Baljeet Rai * Buford Van Stomm * Jeremy Jonson * Stacy Hirano * Carl * Gretchen * Holly * Adyson Sweetwater * Milly * Ginger * atie * King Triton (The Little Mermaid; 1989) as Linda’s Father * Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) as Linda’s Mother * Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) as Lawrence’s Father * Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) as Lawrence’s Mother * NOS-4-A2 (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Norm * Carlotta (The Little Mermaid; 1989) as Vivian Garcia-Shapiro * Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) as Jenny * Bucky (The Emperor's New Groove) as Pinky * Anita (101 Dalmatians; 1961) as Charlene Doofenshmirtz * Darla Dimple (Cats Don’t Dance) as Suzy Johnson * Ed (The Lion King) as Suzy’s Poodle * Prince Charming and Cinderella (Cinderella; 1950) as Uncle Bob and Aunt Tiana * The Sultan (Aladdin; 1992) as Roger Doofenshmirtz * Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) as Irving * The Grinch (Dr. Seuss; Animated) as Albert * Pinocchio (Pinocchio; 1940) as Django Brown * Geppetto (Pinocchio; 1940) as Beppo Brown * Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Peter the Panda * Peter Pan (Peter Pan; 1973), Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) and Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) as Love Händel * Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) as The Drill Sergeant * Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) as Meap * Captian Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) as Mitch * Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) as Coltrane * O.W.C.A.'s Animal Agents as Themselves * Screweyes (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) as Rodney * Thieves (Aladdin; The Return of Jafar; Aladdin and the King of Thieves) as L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N. * Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) as Khaka Peü Peü * Professor Poofenplotz * Santa Claus * Melissa * Ben Ali Gator * Hyacinth Hippo * Madame Upanona * Ostriches * Hippos Scene: # Phineas and Ferb Full Cartoon Theme Song # Blackout! # Dance of the Hours from the opera "La Gioconda" # Ready for the Bettys # Don't Forget to Watch the Movie # Jerk De Soleil # "Pink Elephants On Parade" # Get Busted! # The Chipmunk Song Christmas Don't Be Late) (DeeTown OG Mix) # Last Train to Bustville # "The Zoo Blue Train" # I Scream, You Scream # "Heffalumps and Woozles" # De Plane! De Plane! # Marahute Elliot Pegasus Dumbo Five Crow Plane Helicopter Boy and Girls Fly "You Can Fly" # Put That Putter Away # Cheetos Whirlz "Cool Cat" (2001, USA) # Leave the Busting to Us! # Jetlag & Disney Princess "So This Is Love & Someday My Prince Will Come" # Day of the Living Gelatin # "Zip A Dee Doo Dah" Animal Parade # My Fair Goalie # Magic School Bus and Casey at the bat Bats Again "Take Me Out to the Ball Game" # S'Winter # "Jingle Bells" # Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? # "Doctor's Looney Remedy" # Oil on Candace # Phineas and Ferb Full Cartoon Theme End Song Gallery: Phineas.jpg|Phineas as Himself Ferb.jpg|Ferb as Himself Isabella_Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Herself Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Themselves Candace.jpg|Candace as Herself Jeremy-1.jpg|Jeremy as Himself Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-0.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as Herself Stacy Hirano.jpg|Stacy Hirano as Herself Jenny.png|Jenny as Herself Eliza_Listen_to_Linda.png|Eliza as Herself Baljeet.jpg|Baljeet as Himself CBbuqUNUsAEPMdP.jpg|Buford as Himself DjangoThanksGuys.jpg|Django as Himself Wendy upstages Candace.jpg|Wendy as Herself Mindy.jpg|Mindy as Herself Winifred Fletcher.jpg Norm_(Phineas_and_Ferb).png| Charlene Doofenshmirtz.png|Norm Betty Jo Flynn.jpg Heinz_Doofenshmirtz.jpg| Reginald Fletcher.jpg Phineas and Ferb Ostriches.png|Ostriches as Themselvses Perry the Platypus.jpg|Agent P as Himself Hyacinth Hippo.jpg Caboose-(from-_Phineas_and_Ferb).jpg| Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Phineas and Ferb Movies Category:Movies Spoof